


Вопрос чести

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Марико решает, что все мужчины — свиньи и лжецы, поэтому жить она будет только с девушками и никогда-никогда не передумает, поскольку это вопрос чести. Точнее, был вопрос чести, до того дня, когда...
Relationships: Ichinomiya Takashi/Shinobu Mariko
Kudos: 2





	Вопрос чести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [À chacune sa fierté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325995) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



Марико хочет жить только в окружении девушек, причём, хороших девушек. И дело вовсе не в том, что с точки зрения ориентации она по девочкам, а в том, что она абсолютно не переносит мужчин. Даже мысли о том, чтобы однажды изменить своё мнение, вызывают у Марико отвращение. Она поклялась никогда не доверять мужчинам. Никогда и ни за что. И всё из-за отца: обиженная предательством мужчины, который был для неё своеобразным идеалом, Марико поклялась больше не быть обманутой. Всё мужчины — свиньи и лжецы, и она их к себе никогда не подпустит. Не позволит прикоснуться, не станет похожей на свою беспомощную мать, которую променяли на смазливых любовниц.

Однако в её убеждениях что-то меняется, стоит встретить Итиномию Такаси. Марико инстинктивно ненавидит его… потому что чувствует, что он даже прикасается к ней по-особенному. Сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

Такаси застаёт Марико врасплох, признавая, что её мнение относительно мужчин не такое уж предвзятое; значит, не отрицает тот факт, что и сам является тем ещё распутником и изменником. И смеет говорить об этом напрямую! Но тут же добавляет, что уважает женщин, что ни одной не причинит вреда. И никому не позволит обидеть её.

Марико больше не знает, что и думать. Она должна спрятаться от него в своём психологическом коконе, продолжать твердить себе, что Такаси — очередной обольститель, чьи прекрасные речи призваны соблазнить её и запачкать. Она ничего не будет стоить, если уступит. Увы, кокон начинает давать первые трещины.

Такаси просит её не относиться с ненавистью ко всем мужчинам из-за ошибки одного. Говорит, что восхищается её силой и решимостью, но она не обязана жить прошлым и постоянно оглядываться назад…

И при всём нежелании, Марико слушает его.

Наверное, в этом и заключается взросление — в отказе от поспешных детских клятв. Но она так гордится своими решениями, своей непоколебимостью. Может быть, ей тяжело признать, что по крайней мере такой мужчина, как Такаси, достоин ещё одного шанса. Но всё-таки даёт ему этот шанс.


End file.
